Después de todo, estamos aquí…
by MK-Love18
Summary: Pasaron 5 años desde que la guerra terminó, cambios, muchos cambios se produjeron, pero... a pesar de todo, los sentimientos siguen ahí. Es un fic de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños A...!" para 4 personas y espero que les haya gustado...


**Después de todo, estamos aquí…**

 _Había pasado varios años ya desde la lucha contra Kuriva, la reconstrucción de toda Ciudad Republica, y más aún, de todo el Reino Tierra había sido un proceso largo, arduo, agotador y difícil… pero valía la pena para poder traer nuevamente la paz y tranquilidad entre las personas y espíritus._

 _Podría decirse que la ciudad se convirtió en la metrópolis de todos los reinos, ya que aquí se encontraba un portal hacia el mundo de los espíritus… era un gran centro turístico y la tecnología junto a las actividades comerciales volvieron a flote, gracias a Varrick y Zhu Li._

 _Los maestros aires se habían vuelto de gran ayuda en las ciudades que habían sido afectadas por las guerras y más en las que padecían de hambruna y corrupción por algunos gobernantes de tales ciudades._

 _Las naciones se mostraron unidas y solidarias en ese estancamiento que, indirectamente, afectó completamente a todos. Los espíritus también ayudaron, ya que esta tierra es donde ellos también habitaban, en donde pasan su día a día._

 _En conclusión, todo debía seguir, todos debíamos hacerlo, a pesar lo ocurrido hace 5 años…_

…

-¡AL SUELO!- gritó con fuerza para que las personas alrededor de ellos se fueran de allí rápidamente, ya que un disparo fallido salió del maestro fuego control, quién había robado el banco principal de Ciudad República y estaba en plena fuga.

Las personas con miedo corrieron de allí, los espíritus desaparecieron y algunos hasta ayudaron a algunas personas a salir de ese lugar. Por otro lado, un equipo de policías metales estaban frente, a unos 4 metros de distancia, con el ladrón.

-¡Quedas bajo arresto, entrégate!- dijo un policía metal, pero solo consiguió que ese sujeto se riera con ganas. Sin más preámbulos, éste ataco, haciendo que ambos policías retrocedieran inesperadamente y cayeran por alguien que hizo tierra control.

-Oye Bing, deja de jugar, es hora de irnos, tardaste mucho más de lo que debías- dijo un sujeto con una máscara, al igual que el maestro fuego.

-Lee, solo un momento más, creo que jugar con estos novatos será muy interesante…

-Rápido- ordenó otro sujeto con otra máscara- si no quieres empezar una masacre, es mejor irnos, después de todo, ya tenemos lo que queremos…- dijo mientras señalaba a su bolso en su espalda.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron, dando señal que iban a atacar todos juntos y así lo hicieron, dejando fuera de combate a esos dos, obviamente novatos. Con un rápido movimiento también hicieron que las personas se alejaran un poco más, así tener el camino libre para huir, aunque no contaba con algo, que el refuerzo ya había llegado.

Había salido de allí hacia el automóvil, pero no pudieron avanzar ya que sintieron como los atacaban. Dos se bajaron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que las dos ruedas traseras estaban totalmente quemadas. Observaron a su alrededor y hallaron a cierta persona que estaba mirándolos fijamente. Bajo del animal en que estaba montado y camino tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Quedan arrestados, entréguense por las buenas- dicto con la voz autoritaria, pero también tan recta de cualquier hombre de 27 años.

Los delincuentes ni se molestaron en contestar y lo único que hicieron es atacar en conjunto y sincronizada mente; mientras que el animal de pelaje blanco, con un gran tamaño, se movió velozmente y gruño a los sujetos, por otro lado la persona que había hecho imposible la escapatoria de ellos solo lo esquivo y redujo la magnitud del ataque con fuego control.

Cuando se estabilizó bien, el maestro fuego que había detenido los ataques no perdió tiempo y empezó la batalla contra el maestro fuego y tierra.

Los pedazos de roca volaban pero no de forma desesperada, sino más bien todo era más que cuidadoso y precisó para que dé en el lanco, aunque ninguno lograba hacerlo.

Por otro lado, el maestro fuego se encontraba algo desesperado porque sus llamas eras disuelta más rápido de lo que quería y su enojo aumentaba cada segundo.

Cuando la persona maestro fuego, de cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar vio una abertura en su sistema de defensa, no dudo en atacar más en serio para acabar con ellos, así que grito.

-¡Naga!- el animal que se encontraba hasta el momento fuera de todo esa lucha, se sumó, lo que sirvió para distracción saltando arriba de los delincuentes, haciendo que estos se quedaran por tres segundo mirando al animal, lo suficiente como para que el maestro fuego les diera el golpe estilo Agni-kai para dejarlos sin defensa y fuerzas.

…

Mientras en navegando el mar, que estaba muy cerca de Ciudad República, se encontraba una mujer de piel morena, cabello corto, hasta por la altura de los hombros y se encontraba junto a una pequeña, alrededor de 8 años, que la miraba intensamente.

-Estaremos pronto en Ciudad Republica… y allí lo buscaremos- le tranquilizó la mayor, pero la pequeña solo miro por otro lado, sin tener brillo en sus ojos color chocolate intenso.

…

Nuevamente en el centro de Ciudad Republica, la feroz batalla había concluido, gracias al policía y a Naga, quienes impidieron el escape de los ladrones con lo que había robado, además que no produjeron fuertes destrozos al espacio público.

-Debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer esto… creo que no contaron contigo señor Hat Trick- dijo un policía metal en tono de broma.

-¿No tienes otras cosas por hacer? No sé, tal vez tomar las declaraciones de los testigos- dijo el de ojos ámbar un poco cansado por ese apodo.

-Está bien jefe, lo siento- dijo este mientras daba un saludo rápido y se alejaba de él, dejándolo solo con el gran animal.

-¡No puedo creerlo, eres tú!- dijo una mujer mientras lo interceptaba inesperadamente.

-Sí, soy yo… pero con su permiso- trato de zafarse de esa mujer, que no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, pero de igual manera era demasiado molesta y persistente.

De repente Naga se adelantó ágilmente y se acercó al de ojos ámbar, haciendo que esa mujer retrocediera del susto.

-P-pero este… gran animal… ¿qué hace a fueras del zoológico?- pregunto la mujer muy asustada porque la mirada de Naga estaba sobre ella de una manera muy penetrante.

-Naga no es cualquier animal… puede contra cualquier criminal y su lealtad supera a la de cualquier persona… así que creo que todas esas magníficas cualidades no deben de estar atrapadas en un… zoológico- dijo él tratando de sonar no molesto, sino más bien cortante.

-Y-yo lo s-siento, no sabía que…

-Con su permiso, tengo cosas que requieren mi atención y que son de suma importancia…- trato de ser algo cordial, dando media sonrisa, pero solo fue por medio instante, porque ni le dio tiempo a contestar a esa mujer, ya que se había montado en Naga y se fue rápidamente de allí.

La mujer se quedó cabreada… más que eso, ya que ese había defendido a un animal y le daba más interés que a ella ¡Que tenía un gran cuerpo y muchos hombres matarían por tener su atención! O al menos eso según ella…

-Señorita, es inútil que trate de seducir a nuestro Jefe…- dijo uno de los novatos de los policías metal, ganándose la mirada mordaz de esta- primero, no es de esos a los que le pueden llevar a la cama por solo mostrarse con poca ropa- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, pero no de una manera pervertida, sino de una manera poco feliz- y si te has atrevido a decir algo contra Naga… has conseguido que su humor sea el peor…

-¡Pero si es un simple animal!- grito ella enfurecida por todo lo que le dijo.

-Jajajajajajajaj- se rieron varios policías metal, que habían escuchado eso.

-Sí, para los ojos comunes es un simple animal, pero en realidad es un aliado…- dijo el novato- y más que eso, es la compañera de nuestro jefe Mako, sin contar que también no es nada menos que la compañera de la misma Avatar Korra- dijo con madia sonrisa- alguien, que por cierto, es muy importante para nuestro jefe.

-¡Skoochy, no te atrases!- le llamo el capitán a cargo, y este solo asintió, dejando a la mujer con la boca entre abierta por lo que había escuchado.

…

En la estación de policías…

-Jefe, el expediente está sobre su escritorio- dijo un joven de tez blanca, ojos marrones y de aspecto gentil, que sostenía varios papeles mientras iba caminando junto a él.

-Está bien ¿algo más?- pregunto él mientras entraba en la amplia oficina.

-No… mh… digo, ¡sí!- dijo el algo nervioso.

-Dilo Ren- dijo el con media sonrisa y casi riéndose, por la actitud del menos cargo y edad, que estaba un tanto nervioso.

-¡Fue muy sorprendente, de cómo llego, como todo un héroe, junto a Naga y…! ¡Pum! Acaba en un dos por tres con esos bandidos que robaron el banco central… ¡Fue increíble!- dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Jajaja- se río un poco por la forma de cómo actuaba su asistente- mejor sigue con lo tuyo- le dijo mientras posaba su vista en esos papeles y los examinaba, aún con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Hai Jefe!- dijo con un saludo estilo soltado y estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, hasta que él lo detuvo.

-Antes que nada… ¿podrías darle algo a Naga?- pregunto sin levantar la vista de los papeles- hoy realmente se ha lucido, ya que rompió su propio record…

-¡WOW! ¡Naga sí que es sorprendente!- dijo él mientras extrañamente se le hacían un par de estrellitas en sus ojos- ¡Yo me encargo!

-Gracias…- le dijo él para dejarlo que se vaya, pero ahora él fue quién se detuvo abruptamente.

-Mh… Jefe…- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él, como siempre, con la vista sobre el escritorio, que estaba bastante ordenado, omitiendo la parte de las pilas de papeles.

-Sé que he empezado a trabajar aquí desde que llegue de Ba-sing-se y ¡estoy muy agradecido por esto! ¡De verdad! pero… necesito saber cómo se encuentra mi pequeña hermana… no pude comunicarme en el lugar que la he dejado y ya hace 6 meses que no la veo… por lo quería pedirle que si no…

-Vamos Ren, habla- insistió él, ya que este se estaba tomando mucho tiempo para decir las cosas.

-Quiero ir a buscarla, necesito tenerla junto a mí, después de todo, soy su hermano mayor, no debe estar con cualquiera… y mi motivo de mi venía a Ciudad Republica fue recolectar algo de dinero, pero ahora estoy consciente que aquí ella y yo podremos tener un futuro más favorecedor, por lo que quiero venir a vivir aquí.

-Te felicito- le dijo el de ojos ámbar- estoy seguro que has tomado la decisión correcta.

-¡Gracias!

-Por lo que tienes permiso para que vayas a buscar a tu hermana maya y resuelvas tus últimos asuntos en Ba Sing Se- le dio permiso.

-D-De… ¿De verdad?- pregunto mientras sus ojos se tornaba cristalinos.

-Sí, pero no quiero ninguna lágrima… ¿escuchaste?- amenazó, pero en vez de sonar temible, sonó como si estuviera hablando con un amigo de broma.

-¡Gracias Jefe, es mejor!- dijo Ren mientras se ponía firme y lo saludaba nuevamente. Salió de la habitación y él soltó un suspiro cansador- Por cierto…- entro media cabeza- mh… la Jefa Beifong quiere verlo…

-¿El motivo?- pregunto él extrañado.

-Mh… no lo recuerdo, pero dolo dijo "¡Traes a Mako apenas llegue!"- repitió él.

-Pudiste decírmelo antes…- dijo Mako mientras se levantaba e iba a paso apresurado hacia afuera de la oficina- ¿en dónde?

-La sala de conferencias, se encuentra el presidente Raiko, ex concejal Tenzin y representantes de las naciones…

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?- pregunto Mako deteniéndose abruptamente.

-Mh… hace… mh… ¿media hora?- pregunto con miedo. Mako solamente se puso un tanto pálido, pero no tuvo tiempo para regañarlo, ya que decidió que lo más importante, en ese instante, era ir a ver para qué lo necesitaban.

…

-No… no… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Kai mientras tartamudeaba cada palabra. Se encontraba con ropa normal de maestro aire y mirando hacia la embarcación que acababa de llegar al puerto de la isla. Puede que estaba demasiado lejos, pero su vista no le estaba jugando una mala pasada… ¿o sí?

-Kai, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo una chica de cabellos largos y marrones. Vestía de la misma manera que él y sus ojos era de un chocolate muy suave.

-Jin… Jinora…- dijo tratando de calmarse un poco- ella, la que está allí- dijo apuntando al puerto- puede que me equivoque pero no es…

-Korra…- susurro Jinora igual de sorprendida que Kai- Kai, ella es… Korra- dijo ahora más feliz.

En ese momento, ambos maestros aires hicieron aire control para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia el puerto y ver después de 5 largos años a su Avatar.

…

La tarde ya había caído, en la Ciudad, que se había extendido hasta más cerca de las grandes montañas a causa del portal, todos estaban saliendo de su trabajo, lo que significaba que era la hora pico.

Mako, que aún decidió quedarse más tiempo en su oficina, se preparó una taza de café y salió hacia un área especial en donde se encontraba Naga. Entro allí para verla descansando boca arriba como su fuera un cachorro.

-Naga…- le llamó suavemente y este de un salto se reincorporo moviendo la cola- buen trabajo hoy chica…- dijo acariciándole la cabeza y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Desde que él se había hecho cargo de ella, unos 4 años y medios atrás, su relación fue al principio algo torpe, pero ambos compartían un mismo sentimiento, por lo que empezaron a conectarse de otra manera. Podría decirse que Mako se había convertido en su otra persona de más alta confianza y viceversa, ya que ella le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, pero lo más importante, lo ayudo a no sentir un gran vacío que produjo cierta persona hace 5 años atrás…

Naga había crecido un poco más, y su capacidad física había mejorado mucho desde hace tiempo, ya que volvió a tener su misma velocidad desde que llegó a Ciudad Republica por primera vez y más aún, la supero sorprendentemente.

Mako en ese instante se sentó en el suelo y Naga se acomodó junto a él, colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo del hombre que tenía un cuerpo atlético y realmente envidiable por muchos otros hombres y deseados por muchas fans. Sus rasgos eran como hace 5 años, un poco más serio y solo que ahora su cabello lo tenía más acorde a su edad y resaltando sus ojos color ámbar.

-Estas algo extraña… ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto, como si el animal pudiera responderle, pero de cierta manera, lo hizo, ya que los lazos de ambos se habían fortalecido durante todo el período transcurrido. Naga dio señal de que estaba inquieta y se levantó de repente de su lugar, haciendo que Mako la mirara aún más extrañado- Creo que lo que necesitas es descansar…- le dijo pero Naga se sentó frente a él y la miro como si no entendiera lo que dijo- Oh, vamos, no me mires así Naga…- dijo éste mientras se levantaba- mira, creo que le diré a alguien que te lleve a la Isla del Templo del Aire, así es mejor para que tomes aire más fresco- tomo su último trago del café que se había preparado. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero ella se le interpuso en el camino- Vamos Naga- insistió el, pero Naga se negaba a darle paso, a ese paso no iban a llegar muy lejos, así que un largo suspiro accedió- Esta bien, saldremos a patrullar un poco…- dijo Mako resignado, pero se ganó un ladrido de alegría por parte de Naga lo que le hizo sonriera.

Después de 20 minutos de patrullaje se detuvieron en el parque central, cerca de la estatua del Avatar Korra. Naga, por instinto y de forma natural, fue hacia la gran escultura y la miraba con los ojos algo entristecidos. Mako también miro la estatua, pero éste fue más firme. Se acercó al animal y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sé que la extrañas…- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos fueran los únicos que escucharan, ya que había personas cercas paseando- Estoy segura que ella también lo hace chica, no te preocupes…- con esas palabras logró que el animal regrese a su estado atrás. Caminaron por un rato más, donde fueron interceptados por varias personas, unos eran niños que se fascinaba al ver a Naga y otras eran simplemente fans locas que iban tras él, pero Naga, como buena compañera guardiana se encargaba a que no se la acercaran mucho… por el bien de ellas.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, la noche ya estaba cayendo, las personas empezaban a irse y otras, turistas, empezaban a llegar para ver el hermoso paisaje que se había producido desde hace años. Pero, repentinamente, escucharon algunas explosiones y gente alborotada salieron corriendo de dónde provenía todo el escándalo.

Mako y Naga fueron inmediatamente hacia allí, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran nube de polvo que no permitía ver nada. Mako se bajó de Naga, ya que le noto algo inquieta, pero esta, apenas tuvo oportunidad se fue corriendo, dejado a Mako algo desorientado.

-¡Naga!- grito, algo preocupado, pero el animal no regresaba. Trato de seguirla, con sumo cuidado y muy alerta, pero no daba con ella.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- se escuchó la voz de una niña gritando asustada y trato de seguirla, pero choco con alguien.

-Maldición, la policía- dijo él otro sujeto en vos baja atacando a Mako, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró esquivarlo. Era un maestro tierra, al menos ya sabía contra quién luchar y qué esperarse. Él lanzó una llamarada para derribarlo, pero ese tipo era más astuto que cualquier otro delincuente, porque lo esquivo hábilmente. Estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente con fuego control, pero alguien le dio un látigo de agua por detrás derribándolo.

Mako cayó de manera ruda al suelo y fue más que veloz al esquivar el golpe directo a la cabeza que le iba a dar el otro sujeto, con la mano cubierta de roca. Dio dos vueltas y se reincorporo, desorientado, pero trato de escuchar todo a su alrededor para guiarse. Se puso en posición de combate y miro para sus dos costados rápidamente, antes de saltar, ya que pudo percibir que el próximo golpe iba para derribarlo y no se equivocó. Mando una bola de fuego por el lugar de donde provino el ataque y frente de él, ya que tenía la sospecha que esas dos personas que lo había atacado estaban dispersados.

Cansado de estar entre esa nube de polvo, uso su fuego control para dispersarla por unos par de metros y lo consiguió, dejándolo ver que en el suelo había rastros de sangre. Escuchó nuevamente el grito de una pequeña y trato de acercarse de dónde provenía el grito.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, gracias a aire control, todo ese polvo desapareció en un santiamén, pero también esa fue una corriente poderosa que hizo volar varias cosas de gran peso, pero Mako logro esconderse detrás de un árbol. Cuando la ráfaga desapareció actuó rápido y se encontró con Naga, que estaba cerca de una pequeña de mediana edad, y junto a ellas otra mujer de cabellos cortos.

Antes de fijarse aún mejor, sintió que alguien iba a atacarlo y no se equivocó, ya que lo esquivo como pudo y noto que el árbol se había roto por completo, llamando la atención de las otras personas y Naga que estaban allí.

Mako tomó una posición firme y generó un rayo, no letal, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Maldito!- grito una mujer que estaba a punto de pegarle a la cabeza con un peño de hielo, pero el retrocedió hacia atrás y deshizo ese hilo con su fuego control. Tomo el brazo de esa mujer para doblarlo, sin causar un gran dolor, pero lo suficiente como para dejarla inmovilizada en el suelo y lo logró.

-Están bajo arresto- dijo él mientras las esposaba a ella y procuro hacerlo también con el hombre inconsciente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no podían moverse más, posó su vista en donde se encontraba Naga, pero de repente grito.

-¡Naga!- su grito llamó la atención de todas las personas, pero el animal supo interpretarlo sin dificultad, así que giro repentinamente para encontrarse con otro maestro tierra que estaba a punto de atacar a la niña. Ella se interpuso y lo golpeo, alejándolo allí, pero no eso no lo detuvo ya que otra vez empezó un ataque con tierra control. Mako estaba demasiado lejos pero seguía corriendo para llegar a tiempo, aunque no era necesario, ya que esa mujer se había puesto delante de Naga y la niña y desviaba todos los ataques, enfureciendo al atacante. El número de rocas volando incremento, pero llegó el momento donde todo se detuvo, ya que un látigo de agua lo noqueo en pocos segundos.

Mako se quedó quieto, de un modo, paralizado, allí sin hacer nada. Ese movimiento… lo conocía… o, creía haberlo visto ya anteriormente.

-¡Quietos!- se escuchó la voz de una persona, pero solamente eran los policías metales que habían llegado al lugar. Bajaron de la aeronave y fueron directamente a las personas que estaban inconscientes.

-¡Jefe!- le saludo el que estaba al mando de ese escuadrón.

-Descansa- contesto Mako al verlo parado rígidamente- esas tres personas estaban haciendo un escándalo… no tengo los motivos.

-Recibimos una denuncia de una de las personas que presencio el comienzo del alboroto, según parece que estaban secuestrando a una persona, pero un espíritu se involucró, por lo que empezaron a atacar al espíritu que se ocultaba por la tierra y paredes.

-Entonces ese es el motivo de la nube de polvo…- dijo Mako pensando.

-Sí señor…

-Está bien, procedan a llevarlo a la comisaria y realicen el reporte.

-Como ordene- se despidió el comandante del escuadro para irse a un lugar en donde se encontraban los secuestradores inconscientes.

Mako solo miro como él se iba, para después posar su vista en donde se encontraba Naga junto a la mujer y la niña; y sin pensarlo mucho, fue hacia allí.

-Buen trabajo chica…- dijo Mako ya que Naga se le había acercado muy alegremente, algo que le extraño un poco al de ojos ámbar- ¿Se encuentras bien?- pregunto a la mujer, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y curando la pierna de la niña, la cual estaba herida y sangrando.

-Solo fue un corte, nada extremadamente grave…- hablo la mujer.

Mako se agacho junto a ella para ver a la niña que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Tranquila… ya no podrán hacerte más daño- trato de tranquilizarla, cosa que no consiguió un resultado muy positivo, pero al menos había conseguido su atención- Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero ¿habían intentado secuestrarte a ti?- pregunto Mako a la niña.

-No, en un principio no, pero cuando vieron que era imposible su objetivo, lo intentaron…- dijo la mujer mientras le miraba directamente al rostro de Mako, quien solo pudo abrir grandemente los ojos- Tanto tiempo… Mako- saludo ella con una sonrisa.

Naga estaba más que feliz y saltaba por ello. Ahora entendía Mako ese entusiasmo que demostró Naga, ahora entendía por qué estaba algo extraña desde esa mañana… ahora podría decir que entendía todo.

-Korra…- dijo Mako en un susurro apenas audible para Korra y la niña.

-Intentaba secuestrar a un bebé de una pareja que estaba paseando normalmente, pero un espíritu intento detenerlos, causando que ellos ataquen en cualquier dirección…

-¿Cómo termino ella metida?- pregunto ahora posando su mirada en la niña.

-Me metí… y cómo ella estaba conmigo, intentaban hacerle daño, para hacerme pagar por mí intromisión- explico Korra mientras dejaba de hacer agua control- ya está Mai- índico ella.

-Espera- interrumpió Mako, antes de que la niña intentara pararse. Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo ato, cuidadosamente en la herida, para evitar que este en la intemperie- Listo- le comentó levantándose, dejando a ambas sorprendidas por el acto.

-Señor- le llamo un oficial a Mako y este se acercó a él- ya se llevaron a los presos a la estación, pero necesitamos que usted dé su versión de lo sucedido.

-¿Ya localizaron a las personas implicadas?- pregunto Mako mientras observaba de reojo a las personas que estaban detrás de él.

-Sí señor, solo faltan esa señorita y la niña, ellas también estuvieron metidas en todo esto a causa de que intentaron secuestrar a la niña, según testigos.

-Esperen en la camioneta, yo les informare a ellas que deben ir a la estación en este momento.

-Como ordene- dijo el policía metal antes de irse hacia el móvil policial.

-Necesito que se dirijan a la estación de policías- informó Mako, ganándose la mirada de Korra, la niña llamada Mai y Naga- deben de dar su testimonio para después deliberar la condena de los culpables.

-¿No puede ser en otro momento?- pregunto Korra, quién tenía una mano acariciando el rostro de Naga- En este momento estamos en algo más importante.

-Lo siento, pero es su deber- interpuso Mako- además allí podrán darle algo a la niña para que el dolor se vaya y sanarlo sin dejar secuelas.

-Creo que tienes razón…- dijo Korra suspirando. Hasta ese instante Mako no la había visto bien, ya que recién noto que ella había crecido un poco más, su figura seguía como antes, y aún mejor, se atrevía a pensar, sus ojos eran más brillantes y su cabello seguía corto, como hace 5 años, pero sus rasgos se volvieron un poco más finos de los que recordaba- … así que tendremos que ir allí ¿está bien Mai?- pregunto Korra a la niña, ya que al parecer estaba hablando mientras él la observaba detenidamente.

-Hay un móvil policial que está esperando por ustedes- dijo Mako señalando hacia atrás y agachándose a la altura de la niña- No te preocupes, no hare movimientos bruscos- le tranquilizo a la niña mientras pedía permiso con la mirada para que la dejara cargar hacia el móvil. Con un asentimiento con la cabeza la cargo y fue caminando, junto a Korra y Naga hacia la patrulla.

Una vez que coloco a la niña en el asiento, indico a Korra para que subiera y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Ella la miro un poco divertida, pero la acepto sin decir nada. Cuando vio que ambas estaban ya listas, salió de allí y fue a hablar con el conductor.

-La niña fue víctima también del intento de secuestro. La mujer que la acompaña estaba con ella.

-Comprendo Jefe.

-Bueno, vayan- ordeno mientras se alejaba y veía como la camioneta empezaba a alejarse.

Naga se acercó a él, angustiada y hacía sonidos de tristeza.

-Tranquila chica… no se está separando de ti, la seguiremos…- le tranquilizo Mako acariciándole la cabeza antes de montarla e dirigirse hacia la estación de policías.

Una vez allí, Mako se bajó de Naga y ambos entraron a la sala principal en donde muchas personas andaban.

-Ren, lleva a Naga a su lugar de descanso…- dijo Mako al ver al joven asistente caminar cerca de allí.

-Oh, claro jefe.

-Una pregunta ¿las personas víctimas del intento de secuestro que sucedió hace poco, están en la sala de interrogatorios?

-No lo sé señor, lo siento- contesto él algo apenado.

-No te preocupes… llévate a Naga- dijo él acariciando por última vez al animal para tranquilizarla e irse algo apresurado hacia la sala donde se suponían que ellas deberían estar.

Pregunto al oficial que estaba haciendo guardia para aclarar sus dudas y así fue. Espero un poco, ya que dijo que no iban a tardar mucho ya que la niña debía ser atendida. Después de un par de minutos salieron ambas y Mako fue a recibirlas.

-Está nerviosa…- dijo Korra cuando vio a Mako- no puede hablar frente a muchas personas desconocidas- explico.

-No te preocupes, no te obligaremos a hablar si no quieres…- le tranquilizo Mako a la pequeña- es mejor ir a la enfermería para que te den un sedante- dijo él- acompáñenme- indico. Ambas lo siguieron hasta encontrarse en una sala que decía "ENFERMERIA" en letras grandes y entraron para encontrarse con una persona con una bata.

-La niña esta lastimada la pierna- dijo Mako a la persona que han de suponer que era el médico- Ya le trataron la herida, pero puede que ella tenga molestia y no está bien vendada.

-Déjenlo en mis manos…- le tranquilizo el hombre para sacar unos vendajes de un cajón.

Ambos esperaron dentro de la sala, ya que la niña claramente tenía miedo de estar con personas que no conocía a sola, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción.

-Jefe…- se escuchó la voz baja de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, ganándose la mirada instantánea de todo de la habitación. Mako salió sin decir nada.

-¿Pasó algo?- le pregunto Mako a Ren.

-Mh… Naga… ella no está… muy bien que digamos…- dioj nervioso.

-¿Le pasó algo grave?- pregunto el alarmado.

-No, no está herida ni nada… solo que está muy inquieta y puedo decir triste… está gritando de angustia.

-Está bien, voy para allá- dijo Mako, haciendo que Ren asienta y se vaya de allí. Mako entro nuevamente a la habitación para encontrarse con nada menos que ya habían terminado- ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto él al ver la cara de la niña que estaba algo extraña.

-Sí, le puse una pomada y se tomó una pastilla para el dolor, no debería de molestar y si lo hace ya tiene las indicaciones…- dijo el señor de la bata.

-Korra, Mai, acompáñenme- pidió Mako y ambas lo hicieron sin preguntar- gracias- le agradeció al médico antes de salir de la habitación- Será mejor que vayamos a donde se encuentra Naga…- le dijo Mako- parece que está mal por haberla dejado sola- informo mientras daban vuelta a una esquina y después abriera una puerta.

-Chica…- dijo Korra al verla y esta solamente fue corriendo hacia ella. Mai, solamente se quedó junto a Mako, pero observaba detenidamente a la persona algo torpe que estaba intentando tranquilizar a Naga antes de que ellos llegaran.

Mako sonrió de medio lado al ver lo feliz que estaba Naga y, aunque él lo haya disimulado muy bien, estaba igual de feliz de ver a Korra.

-Gracias…- le dijo Korra a Mako, una vez que dejo de hablarle a Naga- por cuidar de ella en todos estos años. Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas.

-No te preocupes… Naga te extrañaba, eso nadie lo duda, todos lo hacíamos, pero ella sintió tu partida más que nadie, por lo que no podía dejarla sola…- le dijo él sinceramente.

-De todos modos, gracias por ser el compañero de Naga y hacerle sentir que nunca estaba sola…- dijo ella mirándolo directamente. Mako solo se le quedo mirando, había algo en sus ojos que le daban cierta conformidad y calidez que desde hace años no sentía.

-De hecho… yo debo darle gracias a Naga por ayudarme todos estos años…- dijo él acercándose y acariciándola, haciendo que ella mueva la cola con mucha fuerza.

-¡Naga, yo estoy aún aquí atrás y me golpeas!- grito alguien detrás de ella, llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta- se disculpó Korra con esa persona.

-No tiene por qué… Naga es una amiga ¿verdad?- dijo el joven hablándole al animal, lo que recibió un ladrido por su parte- Espere… Naga nunca deja que una mujer se le acerque… y mucho menos al Jefe Mako…- dijo ahora dándose cuenta de la situación- a menos que sea…- ahora abrió los ojos como un plato- No me lo creo… es usted… es usted… ¡¿El Avatar Korra?!- pregunto más que emocionado y con unas estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Sí, soy esa misma…- dijo Korra con media sonrisa, haciendo que el joven sonriera más que encantado.

-Ren, compórtate…- riñó Mako, pero no le hizo caso. Por otro lado, la niña estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y no despegaba la mirada del joven llamado Ren.

-¿Qué pasa Mai?- pregunto Korra al verla- ¿te duele la herida?- pregunto preocupada.

-¿Mai?- pregunto Ren ahora prestando atención hacia donde Mako y Korra veían y su sorpresa aumento- Mai… ¡¿Mai?!- pregunto acercándose a ella- ¡Mai!- dijo por último antes de abrasarla- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que debías estar con la señora Chio?- pregunto claramente preocupado.

-Hermano…- dijo la niña mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir y abrazaba a Ren.

-¡¿Hermano?!-preguntaron Mako y Korra, pero ahora entendían todo.

-¿Cómo terminaste con Korra, Mei?- pregunto Mako.

-Fue en mi viaje de regreso, estaba pasando por Ba Sing Se y me encontré con una niña perdida y que casi era atacada por unos bandidos. Después de un par de días llegamos a un acuerdo que yo la ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano que no veía hace meses…-respondió Korra, ya que el encuentro entre los hermanos fue muy emotivo y ambos se encontraban llorando.

-Por… ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!- dijo Mei abrazándolo fuertemente, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y su voz estaba entrecortada.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Mei, perdóname- rogaba Ren.

-No creas que te abandono Mei…- dijo Mako, ganándose la atención de todos- Lo que más le preocupaba Ren en todo momento era saber cómo estaba su hermana pequeña, aunque siempre que trataba de comunicarse contigo no podía por un u otro motivo… Además, él iba a emprender viaje mañana mismo a Ba Sing Se a buscarte- dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo que la niña mirara directamente a su hermano.

-Es… ¿Es verdad eso hermano?- pregunto mientras absorbía aire por la nariz, haciendo un pequeño ruido.

-Perdóname Mei… por no haberte ido a buscar antes…- dijo él, aunque de otro modo respondió a la pregunta que le hizo su hermana pequeña.

…

El reloj marcaba a las 11:00 en punto de la noche, todas las luces iluminaban las calles de la ciudad, los espíritus volaban libremente y las personas caminaban tranquilamente, bueno, las pocas que habían, ya que la mayoría después de un largo día de trabajo prefería ir directamente a su hogar y descansar… pero eso no estaba en la mente de Mako, no, estaba muy lejos de ello.

Mako, Naga y Korra se encontraban caminando hacia la Bahía de Yue, para ser más específicos, hacia el puerto para llegar a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

-Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaron que Naga no estaba en la isla y tampoco con mis padres…- admitió Korra para entablar una conversación.

-A todos les sorprendió eso…- contesto con media sonrisa- pero después de poco tiempo, sin contar con algunos percances, Naga y yo terminamos haciendo un buen equipo… ¿verdad chica?- dijo Mako acariciando a Naga, que se encontraba entre medio de ambos.

-Jajajaja, vaya Naga, Mako te robo de mí- dramatizo, pero solo consiguió que el animal se vuelva más feliz y Mako riera- de todos modos, gracias por cuidar de ella todos estos años… le extrañaba, a todos, pero simplemente no era el momento que yo regresara.

-El mundo tiene que aprender a valerse por sí mismo- dijo Mako en forma de confort- aunque no todos piensan lo mismo.

-Pero por lo que pude ver en las naciones, todo está mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba- dijo ella- salí del mundo espiritual hace casi 2 meses, pero tenía que recorrer el mundo, no sería muy bien visto que me desapareciera y apareciera de la nada sin al menos fijarme las naciones.

-Comprendo- dijo Mako algo sorprendido por escuchar que desde hace 2 meses Korra estaba en el mundo humano- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto, ya que han pasado 5 años sin saber nada de la morena.

-Pues… pasaron muchas cosas estando en el mundo espiritual… no muy comunes…- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Espero que no haya sido nada grave.

-No, solamente fueron etapas que nunca antes había experimentado… nada más- dijo ella.

-Y Asami… has regresado con ella ¿verdad?- pregunto recordando también que Sato se había marchado junto a ella.

-Sí, pero cuando salimos del mundo espiritual nos dirigimos a la Nación del Fuego, en donde tenían problemas con un grupo guerrillero. En esa estadía, Asami e Iroh… congeniaron muy bien- dijo con media sonrisa recordando lo sucedido.

-Me alegro por ella- dijo sinceramente Mako.

Después de unos segundos, hipnotizada con la vista en el cielo y sus estrellas habló- Sabes, en el mundo de los espíritus no podemos presenciar de las estrellas… solamente las auroras reales, pero ningún rastro de estrellas.

-Es un mundo paralelo, sí aquí es difícil ver auroras, allí tiene que ser difícil ver estrellas. ¿No es lógico?- pregunto una vez que se detuvieron cerca del puerto, igual con su vista posada en el cielo.

-Vaya, creo que tu capacidad de razonar mejoro mucho con el tiempo- contesto Korra graciosa y Mako solo sonrió- Creo que es hora de ira encontrarme con Tenzin… pasaron años desde que no lo veo.

-Sí, estoy seguro que se alegrara al verte- dijo él, mirándola con media sonrisa- bueno, estoy seguro que Naga no querrá dejarte sola jamás- comento mirando a la nombrada, quien solo le veía con ojos de cachorro como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar- Nos vemos Korra- le saludo él- no hagas líos chica…- pidió Mako acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza y una vez que termino se disponía a irse, hasta que Naga se interpuso en su camino.

-Creo que Naga quiere ir contigo…- dijo Korra mirando de manera dulce a Naga y Mako por el gran lazo que lograron crear en esos años.

-No, Naga te extraño mucho y estoy seguro que no quiere separarse de ti…- dijo Mako viéndola- Naga, ve con Korra- ordenó pero el animal solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de no entender lo que le dijo- Okey, la orden no funciona contigo en este momento- dijo el suspirando.

Ambos, Mako y Korra miraban a Naga, a que ella hiciera algo, pero se sorprendieron al verla dar vuelta entre ellos dos, de manera muy animada.

-Jajajajajaja- se rio Korra.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto Mako mientras daba un paso más cerca hacia Korra, ya que Naga cada vez que se acercaba lo empujaba más.

-Creo que no quiere separarse de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y qué pretende? ¿Qué nos pasemos toda la noche aquí?- pregunto él de broma. Pero Naga, por otro lado, comprendió perfectamente esas palabras porque su cola mostraba un grado de felicidad aún más alto, lo que causo que Korra nuevamente riera y Mako dijera- tienes que estar bromeando Naga…

-Creo que no-o- Korra estaba hablando, pero recibió un gran empujo por parte de Naga, lo que causo que vaya directa a los brazos de Mako. Él, por reflejo, la sostuvo, para que no se golpeara y la aferró fuertemente a él.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, pero Naga, al contrario, aullaba de felicidad por su objetivo cumplido.

Cuando se dignaron a mirar la cara del otro, ambos sintieron algo extraño, algo que hace años no lo sentían. Hipnotizado, Mako, por los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de ella, se sintió en paz y que ella estuviera muy cerca, pegado, a su cuerpo sintió una calidez extraña. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba cada vez más agachando, para quedar a solo centímetros del rostro de ella. Su mirada solo se cambió de los ojos azules hace los labios de ella, que le llamó mucho más la atención. La tentación cada vez era más grande y hasta parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba con coherencia pedía a gritos que acabara por una buena vez con ese minúsculo espacio entre ellos. Se acercó aún más a ella y rozo sus labios, esos labios que recordaba con tanto amor, con tanto cariño, pero cuando los sintió, también despertó de ese trance e intento alejarse, pero no pudo, ya que ella le estaba agarrada la camisa con fuerza. Miro los ojos de ella, sorprendido, y recién se percató de que sus ojos se había oscurecidos igual que la noche. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue sentir los labios de ella junto a los suyos.

Ella había acabado con el espacio entre ambos, lo que hizo que su cuerpo no esperara más y la acercó a él, con sumo cuidado, ya que temía que si actuara rápido la espantara.

Ambos se habían hundido tanto en ese beso, que pasó después de más de 7 años del último. Ambos experimentaron algo que venía junto a la nostalgia. Cuando se tuvieron que separar por aire, sus rostros no se alejaron mucho.

-Creo que Naga quería que esto pasara…- dijo Korra mirando de reojo al animal que no podía controlar su felicidad, ya que saltaba de aquí para allá.

-Y tú… ¿lo querías?- pregunto él, haciendo que su aliento golpeara a los labios de ella.

Korra, lo miro, y sus ojos mostraban nuevamente un brillo, pero no era cualquier brillo, sino uno que desde hace años no aparecía. Tomo la mano de él y la acercó hacia su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

Mako se sorprendió ante tal acto y peor aún, se puso muy nervioso, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar su voz.

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunto ella, con mediar sonrisa a Mako- hace años mi corazón no latía de la misma manera… hace años no me sentí tan bien solo por un beso- dijo ella acercándose más al rostro de él- y tú… ¿Lo querías?- pregunto. Sus labios estaban haciendo un suave rose, haciendo que los sentidos de Mako se vuelvan locos. El no respondió con palabras, sino con un beso, que decía más que mil palabras. Ella también lo besó con la misma intensidad, pero nuevamente, gracias la falta de aire, se separaron.

-Más de lo que te imaginas…- dijo él acariciando suavemente los labios de ella.

Se quedaron un par de segundos y nadie dijo nada. Naga, por otro lado, se había detenido completamente y miraba a cada uno sin parar, para saber qué iba a pasar ahora.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?- pregunto Mako.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto ella un poco confundida.

-Sí… ambos sabemos que Naga no va dejarnos ir por nuestra cuenta… al menos no por ahora- dijo el gracioso mirando al animal, la cual estaba sentada mirándolos atentamente, pero al escuchar su nombre meneaba la cola alegremente.

-Sí, me gustaría…- dijo ella mientras baja las manos de ambos.

Cuando Mako estuvo dispuesto a empezar a caminar, aunque no quería separarse de ella, fue detenido porque sintió un apretón en su palma. Miro a Korra, quien ella le estaba agarrando la mano.

-Te amo Mako…- le dijo ella mientras sostenía con más fuerza la mano de él.

Por otro lado, él se sorprendido ante tales palabras, pero no pudo evitarse sentirse llenó, bien, en paz. Así que apretó el agarre de ella, llamando su atención y le sonrió genuinamente.

Se acercó a ella y le levanto el mentón, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-También te amo Korra, nunca deje de hacerlo- le dijo antes de besarla dulcemente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responderle con la misma intensidad, ya que al hacerlo, también se sentía como ella.

Y Naga… bueno, no hace falta decirlo, estaba saltando de alegría y aullaba de felicidad, ya que las dos personas en quien más confiaba y era fiel, estaban bien, felices y lo mejor, era que lo hacían juntos.

 **...Fin...**

* * *

 **Este es el primer Fic de "Feliz Cumpleaños A..." dedicado para...**

 **Galaxy01**

 **Jrosas**

 **ValSmile**

 **I love MAKORRA**

 **Solo quiero decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (atrasadísimo, lo sé) ¡a toso ustedes!**

 **¡Y antes que nada, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me basé después de 5 años de la serie, tal como termino, pero como pudieron ver terminó con un final feliz del Makorra... :')**

 **Espero que realmente sea de su agrado y... nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (atrasados, ya sé) pero por muchos inconvenientes no estaba enterada de nada...**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y les deseo lo mejor para estas personas que ya cumplieron (hace rato algunos) años...**

 **¡Bay y mucha suerte! n.n**

Fecha de publicación: 25/07/2015


End file.
